Das leben
by Choga
Summary: ein paar Gedanken, die sich Hermine übers Leben macht, ganz kurz, bitte rr!
1. Story

Titel: Das leben  
  
Autorin: Choga  
  
Spoiler: HP Buch 1-4  
  
Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren gehören JKR und anderen Eigentümern, ich verdien damit kein Geld,. nur das Gedicht stammt von mir.  
  
A/N: Bitte wundert euch nicht!!! Die Rechtschreibung ist beabsichtigt!!! Ich weiß wohl, das man Harry, Ron, Bett oder Zeit groß schreibt! Also bitte teilt mir das nicht mit! Die Schreibweise ist von mir beabsichtigt! Bitte sagt mir, was das für einen Eindruck macht beim lesen, ist es anders, wie anders? Teilt es mir bitte mit! Und schreibt mir bitte trotzdem wie es euch gefällt!  
  
Hermine ist sie, wird später auch deutlicher.  
  
Widmung: allen, die das hier gefunden haben! Bitte r/r! *knuddel* *bussi* hegdl!  
  
*************  
  
Das leben  
  
Sehnsüchtig blickte sie harry hinterher.  
  
Keiner schien es zu bemerken.  
  
Die verstohlenen blicke.  
  
Die unauffälligen berührungen.  
  
Warum bemerkte es keiner?  
  
Warum beachtete es niemand?  
  
Es schien so selbstverständlich.  
  
So viel  
  
Und eigentlich nichts.  
  
Die zeit vergeht und das gefühl, es lastet auf ihr.  
  
Wenn nicht jetzt, wann denn dann?  
  
Die zeit vergeht so schnell, bald ist die chance vorbei.  
  
Eine stimme flüstert in ihr:  
  
Sags ihm jetzt, sonst ist es zu spät!  
  
Doch was, wenn es alles kaputt macht?  
  
Was wenn all die schönen stunden vorbei sind?  
  
Sie weiß, dass sie ohne ihn nicht leben kann.  
  
Würde das alles zerstören?  
  
Zu wenig Zeit,  
  
um zu verstehen,  
  
dass man so viel Zeit hat.  
  
Wie unwichtig erscheinen ihr ihre schlechteren noten,  
  
Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen ist?  
  
Was macht das alles aus?  
  
Jetzt sind nur noch sie drei im gemeinschaftsraum und ron verabschiedet sich gerade.  
  
Bestimmt geht harry auch gleich, schießt ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
  
Was wenn das der moment wäre.  
  
Aber nein, für nichts würde sie diese vertrautheit aufgeben.  
  
Für nichts gegen etwas neues, unbekanntes ersetzen wollen.  
  
Zu unbedeutend um zu begreifen,  
  
wie wertvoll.  
  
Sie hatte recht,  
  
Auch er geht.  
  
Also ist es zeit auch für sie ins bett zu gehen.  
  
Als ron schon nicht mehr zu sehen ist, verabschiedet er sich erst von ihr.  
  
Der richtige moment?  
  
Doch noch während sie überlegt, was das alles für vielverzweigte Folgen hat,  
  
Ist es vorbei.  
  
Eine umarmung,  
  
Ein kuss auf die wange,  
  
Wie immer.  
  
Zu viele gedanken gehen ihr durch den kopf.  
  
Alle möglichen alternativen,  
  
Bessere und schlechtere.  
  
Zu verzwickt, beschließt sie.  
  
Zu kompliziert  
  
Um das einfache zu seh'n.  
  
Im bett, wühlt sie sich von einer seite auf die andere,  
  
Was wenn es ihm genauso geht?  
  
Was wenn er nur auf ein zeichen wartet?  
  
Aber warum muss ich das zeichen geben?  
  
Warum nicht er?  
  
Warum ist alles so schwierig?  
  
Warum ist es nicht einfacher?  
  
Zu verwirrend  
  
Um es zu verinnerlichen.  
  
Was verlangt das schicksal von mir?  
  
Was soll ich tun?  
  
Langsam fällt sie in einen unruhigen schlaf,  
  
Nicht wegen der prüfung morgen in zaubertränke,  
  
Nein, wegen dem weg, den sie geht und nicht kennt,  
  
Angst abzuweichen.  
  
Ohne zu merken, dass sie so nur weiter abkommt.  
  
Was ist das Ziel?  
  
Welchen Weg soll ich nehmen?  
  
Träume von einer zukunft, in der sie mit ihm zusammen ist,  
  
Träume von einer zukunft ohne ihn,  
  
Was wird geschehen?  
  
Ist dies der anfang oder das ende?  
  
Wie viele schlaflose nächte haben ihr diese gedanken und träume schon eingebracht?  
  
Wie viel unaufmerksamkeit im unterricht?  
  
Und irgendwann  
  
Ist alles zu schnell vorbei  
  
Wenn sie dann wieder am morgen aufwacht  
  
Und daran denkt, wie er cho immer ansieht.  
  
Wie er mit ihr spricht  
  
Und sich ihr gegenüber verhält.  
  
Wie schlecht wird ihr dann?  
  
Wie schnell zerplatzen ihre träume einer glücklichen zukunft an seiner seite  
  
Mehr als nur ein freund für ihn.  
  
Um zu verstehn,  
  
Dass es beinah' unendlich war.  
  
Bald ist schule vorbei  
  
Bald werden alle getrennt sein  
  
Und dann ist auch bald ihre zeit abgelaufen,  
  
Die des einen früher,  
  
Die des anderen später.  
  
Welche angst machen ihr solche gedanken?  
  
Wie schrecklich fürchtet sie sich vor dem ende,  
  
Das unaufhaltsam näher rückt?  
  
Ohne es jemanden zu sagen, hat sie das gefühl,  
  
Dass schon fast alles vorbei ist.  
  
Unendlich,  
  
Denn es zählt,  
  
Von Ewigkeit zu Ewigkeit.  
  
Vielleicht ein andermal,  
  
Sagt sie sich,  
  
Wenn es nicht zu spät ist.  
  
Wenn das leben, dann nicht vorbei ist.  
  
Ohne begriffen zu haben, dass es nicht vorbei geht. 


	2. Gedicht

Das leben  
  
So viel  
  
Und eigentlich nichts.  
  
Zu wenig Zeit,  
  
um zu verstehen,  
  
dass man so viel Zeit hat.  
  
Zu unbedeutend um zu begreifen,  
  
wie wertvoll.  
  
Zu kompliziert  
  
Um das einfache zu seh'n.  
  
Zu verwirrend  
  
Um es zu verinnerlichen.  
  
Was ist das Ziel?  
  
Welchen Weg soll ich nehmen?  
  
Und irgendwann  
  
Ist alles zu schnell vorbei  
  
Um zu verstehn,  
  
Dass es beinah' unendlich war.  
  
Unendlich,  
  
Denn es zählt,  
  
Von Ewigkeit zu Ewigkeit. 


End file.
